Starting Fires
by Nenaro
Summary: Natsu and Lucy, partners in crime-well fighting crime. Lucy is curious though, why didn't Natsu choose to be a firefighter?


A heavy sigh startles Lucy from concentrating on her novel. She looks over to the drivers seat at her partner, Natsu who is slumped against the drivers side window, uniform wrinkling. His face pinched up in complete and utter boredom.

Natsu and Lucy have been sitting in their patrol car waiting for any speeders who may come by for about 25 minutes now, the road has been almost dead. It's not the most fun duty they have by any means. In fact, the only reason Natsu isn't trying to annoy the shit out of her is because HE gets to hold the radar gun this time.

They had been partners for a few months now so she's used to his impatient behavior. At first, she wasn't sure he would be a good partner. Actually, the only reason they were partners in the first place was because she was the only one who could keep him reigned in. Natsus last partnership, with Grey, hadn't gone over well.

Lucy sighs, a bit bored herself and is about to go back to her book when suddenly Natsu shifts with a gleam in his eye as he spots a car heading their way. But it's quickly lost as the radar shows them going just under the speed limit. He pouts and slumps back in his seat, sticking his bottom jaw out while he grumbles.

The blonde snickers at him and decides now is a good time to ask something that's been on her mind since she started getting to know him, she closes her book and shifts in her seat to face him fully. "Natsu, I'm surprised you didn't become a firefighter with how much you love fire," She says. And it's true, the man has a weird obsession with it. Even carries around a few lighters on his person at all times.

He turns and looks at her a bit surprised at the question. "I mean, it's bound to be more exciting than sitting and waiting like this," Lucy gestures with her hand toward the road.

She has a bad feeling as a grin slowly starts forming on his face. She knows that grin. It means trouble.

"Thats because I don't like putting fires out Lucy," his wide smile shows off his oddly sharp K9 teeth. Making him look a bit wild.

Lucy feels a flush coming as his grin becomes almost feral, he puts the radar gun down leans over the middle divider towards her. His eyes shimmer and she leans back, almost bumping her head on the window behind her.

The blonde watches as Natsu raises his hand, she jumps a little when it touches her cheek lightly, almost tickling her. It makes her shiver as he slides his finger down her cheek and to her lips. Barely touching them as he continues.

"I like startin' 'em!" He rumbles, she watches as his heated gaze moves from her face down her body, and then drags slowly back up. His grin gets impossibly wider.

Lucy flushes more and feels his finger pull slightly on her bottom lip. "I s-see. Makes sense..." she mumbles feeling her heart race.

The blondes breath picks up slightly as he leans just a hair closer and she shivers again. She jumps at a loud noise, eyes widening and the moment gets broken as the radio buzzes. Natsus head swivels with trained focus on it. A robbery in progress, back up requested.

Her pink haired partner whoops with joy and pulls completely away from her. Child like joy spreads over his face. "Finally, I'm all fired up!"

She rolls her eyes at his antics and tries to calm her pounding heart and flushed face, 'The dork probably doesn't even know what he was doing...Mr. Oblivious to all things sexual' the thinks to herself. Trying to push back any invasive thoughts such as him maybe not being as oblivious as he seems.

The blonde knows Natsu isn't exactly undesirable. A lot of women fall all over themselves for the oblivious idiot. A small blush comes over her face, even she has a bit of a crush on the dumbass.

Huffing Lucy tries to relax and turns awkwardly to face forward in her seat once again. She touches her cheek with her own hand. Feeling how warm her face is.

Hearing a snicker she looks at Natsu, he has his hand on the gear shift ready to take off any second. But he's staring at her, eyes shining with mischief.

She frowns. "What?"

His eyes travel over her face and she flushes unwillingly again at how dark they are compared to his usual bright and happy gaze. "Lookin a little fired up over there Lucy, that excited for some action huh?" He chuckles.

Lucy feels embarrassment hit her like a wave and she glares at him. "Shut up idiot and drive!"

He cackles as he flips the lights and sirens on, speeding off to their latest adventure.

Later after a much needed shower she leaves the women's locker room, ready to head home. Lucy hears Natsu call her name and she rolls her eyes but keeps walking down the hallway toward the exit leading to the main building. Knowing he will catch up to her. And he does.

Lucy jolts to a stop as her partner brushes up close behind her and leans in close, his lips brushing her ear making her gasp in flustered surprise. Her face heats up instantly as she feels his too warm hand slide down her back and stop just before the top of her ass.

"Wh-what are you doing Natsu?" She stutters, tensing.

"I told you Luce," he rumbles against her ear making her shiver, heat rushes through her body and she swallows. "I love starting fires."

Lucy jumps and gasps as his warm hand comes down hard on her ass, and if she's not imagining it gives it a light squeeze. Her flush turns into anger as her pink haired partner laughs and high tails it out the exit, leaving her behind.

"NATSUUUU!" She yells and runs after him, ready to Lucy kick him into next week.

Lucy later thinks she might have to re-evaluate her feelings for the idiot, this can't just be a school girl crush...Being partners with him is going to be difficult.

**A/N: This wasn't supposed to be a fic...it was literally a 3 line prompt that got away from me. I again proud, this was done in about, an hour and a half? Eh...**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave any criticism you'd like, I'm open to all.**

**This was just supposed to be:**

**Lucy: "Natsu, why didn't you become a firefighter?"**

**Natsu: "I don't like putting fires out Lucy. I like starting them."**

**SUGGESTIVE WINK.**

**But yeah. This was all that was supposed to be. Just a quick tumblr post but NOOOO. I literally can not stop...I haven't written in a long time and here I am, unable to stop.**

**Anyway, come find me at Keyvan-firedrake on tumblr. I need friends.**


End file.
